Vampire Child
by phiazombie
Summary: 4 teen vampires on an adventure to find an vampire gone bad.......ok I'm really not good at this sumarry so please read my story! please! xD
1. Chapter 1

Vampire Child

This Christmas, when you think of red, you think of Santa's coat, bright red presents under the tree, and candy canes.

But I think of blood.

Yes your thinking that I'm some freak, but no I'm a Vampire, and I'm not alone. I only know of 4 others, but there are more out there. The 4 I know are basically my family, Emily, Emma, Tristan, and me, Selene. Me and Tristan are 15 while the twins, Emily and Emma are 12. Tristan, what I think a vampire should act like, prefers the dark side. Emily and Emma are totally different. Emily, who can only stop talking for about 30 seconds, is always hungry. But Emma never eats a whole meal, and is usaully the one that sticks something in Emily's mouth when she has talked for over an hour...srtraight.

A couple things I wana to run by you, the UA is the Underworld Association. Thats were we live, eat, and everything else. Next, I wanted to share my story of how I became a vampire, yes became. I dont know about the others but I used to be a regular human teenager...well almost. When I was 7, my parents died in a car crash and I didn't have any family. I ran away and found a place where I learned how to be a killer. Yes a killer. I person who sneeks, spys, steals, and number one kills. But I didn't just kill to kill, you see my boss, a guy called cobra, who had a list of names and pictures of people that looked just like regular people except there ghost white skin, blood red lips, and black bat wings. The day of my 13 birthday cobra gave me the picture of this guy. The thing about this guy was that he looked older than the rest and as i went to "deal with him" he bit me, on the neck, and I went black.

The next thing I know I woke up with 3 people leaning over me, that looked...like the pictures. It was a little strange at first but I got used to it.

I really never figured out what happened to cobra either.

But here I am, blackest hair, whitest skin, and blood red lips...well actually my lips were regular but they became more red because of the blood I've been drinking.

Now that's said, we can start somewhere like present time.

"Hey guys" I said slaming the door behind me of our little UA apartment. "Whats for dinner Selene?"Emily asked." You know, I have had a craving for apple juice with a couple drops of that whatchamacallit blood." She ran to the bag i set on the table "Oh nothing special, just roadkill."

Ya you guys might think all we eat and drink is blood, but the process after you get bit does not get rid of all your taste buds. We win some we lose some. But blood is always on our menu.

"Wheres Emma?" I said as Tristan sat down to eat. I wasn't really worried she sometimes doesn't come to dinner. "I think she was working on something for the goul next door."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily isn't just the talker; she likes to drop in on other peoples conversations

Emily isn't just the talker; she likes to drop in on other peoples conversations.

She came in singing Emma and Grant (the ghoul) sitting in a tree one night.

When dinner was over I went in to check on the twins. They share a bedroom because I came 2 years ago and they agreed to share a bedroom.

"Member Emma, the dress with black and white strips in the- oh hey Selene!" she said as Emma looked up from her work.

"Ok time for bed." I said.

Ya I know what you're thinking now….wait aren't vampires supposed to sleep for the ceiling? No, though it is possible, beds are so much more comfortable!

"Can I finish this?" Emma says as I take her tools from her and put them on the shelf.

"No I let you yesterday and you didn't go to bed."

Hey I would but seriously, the twins depend on me because they became vampires at birth and didn't know there parents so they look up to me like a mom….even if we are 3 years apart.

"Fine." She said getting up from her chair and getting into her bed. "Goodnight Selene see you in the morning." Emily said as I left the room.

Ya morning. The U in UA doesn't just stand for underworld as in vampires, ghosts, ghouls, and ware wolfs. It also means "under" world as in its underground. So there is no sun light. Just the lights of electricity which for some odd reason doesn't mess with us.

_Selene's Dream_

_I'm standing at the entrance to a park at night and there's no sign of life...or death._

_There's a see-saw, a swing set, and a merry go round. Still I seem like the only one there when the swing on the swing set starts swinging slowly. The sound of the rusty swing is irritating but yet when I turn to look who's there, I see nothing. Footsteps. I hear footsteps now and as they get closer no one approaches me but they keep getting closer…closer…closer… "Selene!" I make a half turn to see Tristan right behind me._

"_Come on?" he says gesturing to me to come with him as he runs toward the swing. A million questions pop up in my head. As he gets to the swing he disappears right as he was about to run into the swing. Another million questions pop in my head. I turn around again to see the twins running toward me with a scared expressions on there faces. "Come on Selene!" they try to pull me by my hands toward the swing. I won't budge. Then I feel there grip loosen as they run in fear toward the swing and disappear. A piercing impact in the back of my chest makes me scream in horror as I fall to the ground._

I wake up breathing heavy. That was the 10th time I've had that dream. It always makes me scared.


	3. Chapter 3

When I realized it was 6 in the morning (the time vampires like me would go to sleep if they didn't live in the UA) I got out of bed and put on some jeans and a T-shirt

When I realized it was 6 in the morning (the time vampires like me would go to sleep if they didn't live in the UA) I got out of bed and put on some jeans and a T-shirt. I thought to myself, the only one I would ever trust in telling my dream is Tristan. Ever since I've lived here he's been like a brother to me. I wouldn't survive being a vampire if he wasn't here.

I walked into the kitchen to smell the leftover road kill on the table.

The UA supplies us with food. I don't know how they get it but they do. That's how we got the road kill.

I sat down and Tristan did too. "What's wrong? Have the dream again?" he said "Yea, it's so weird. I think it means somethi-." Emily and Emma entered the room.

"What's for breakfast?" Emily said in a happy melody. "What's not for breakfast." Emma said whispering. "Selene, can I go out?" she asked.

"Where ya going?" I asked as she walked to the door, stopped, and put her hand on the knob as if she was going to open the door.

"Grant's place. We're working on a project." She said. "Uhhh don't you think it's a little early?" I asked serving what looking like dead rabbit onto Emily's plate. "6:45."

"Fine. Hey, did we get anything through the UA mail? Maybe a letter…from school?"

Ya school. There is different classes for different…people at UA Academy. Let's say you have…a vampire (like me) and a ghost. All vampires go to one part of the school while ghosts go to another. There would not be anything but vampires in my class, nothing but ghosts in the ghost part of the academy. When we turn 15 we stop going. Although the twins…well Emily is a straight A and B student. But for Emma…she can be much of a trouble maker. Lately she got suspended from school, and for 3 weeks now…I have to teach her. Her teacher thought it was…what's the word…_better_ for me to teach her for a short period of time. She said Emma might learn better manners.

Thank God it's Sunday! Though tomorrow I do have to _teach_ her.

"Nope. Guess you'll just have to settle for me." I said as Emma walked toward her room.

"So what are you doing today Emily?" I asked. "I don't know. Ya know. I don't know." She said


End file.
